


Olivia: Introduction

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Series: Olivia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Hunters, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Dean Winchester, Gen, Happy Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Romance, Season/Series 07, Sexual Tension, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Liv first started working with the Winchesters, but what started as a rocky partnership at best got a lot more interesting since Liv walked in on Sam during a weak moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivia: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to ever post so I’ve written it kind of as an introduction for this character I created. I created Liv after a conversation with a few Sam Girls on Tumblr, and out of my own desire for Sam to have someone in his life that makes him feel good in any way. I have her entire story in reference to Sam and Dean planned out from her introduction in s7 all the way through the current season, which I plan to hopefully continue.

_Liv was propped up against the headboard of the bed in her El Paso, Texas hotel room, leaning against 2 pillows that helped support her back as she hunched over a laptop sitting on her lap, her notes scattered to one side, a few books to the other._ This is how she generally liked to research lore when she was on a job, all the information she had to work with spread out in front of her, at her fingertips. Usually, she’d be working with a few hunting acquaintances she may have dealt with in the past, but it was rare for her to ever seek out company while she researched. She liked research time to be quiet and calm and focused, something that the other part of the job would never be.

However, what was “general” and “usual” about how Liv had always done her work sort of went by the wayside since she started working with the Winchesters about 8 months ago. And things had changed even more drastically since the night she walked into Sam Winchester’s hotel room without knocking a few weeks ago, catching him in a weak moment. She had had a breakthrough on the case they were on, and knocking just totally slipped her mind.

When she had burst into the room, Sam was bent over his hands, seemingly having a mental break down. Liv rushed to his side to try to gather him up and figure out what was going on. What followed was a frenzy of emotions, passion, and confusion. They had ended up sleeping together.

Twice.

Liv had entertained the idea of that many times across the previous few months of working with the Winchesters. She first ran into the boys on a job in San Francisco, and since that time they had worked over a dozen cases together. While she enjoyed forming a new contact in the very small pool of hunters in her network, there was something different about working with the Winchesters, and she loved how she felt when she was with them. Even Dean, who she still wasn’t sure if he even liked her. (Sam insisted that he does.) Her relationship with Dean was complicated, at best, and while she could never put her finger on what it was, she never felt completely welcomed by him.

However, that hadn’t stopped her from joining them on the hunt many times since Pennsylvania. It hadn’t stopped her from voicing her opinions, changing parts of the plan Dean had made to better fit her into it. It hadn’t stopped her from becoming friends with Sam spurred on by the kinds of books they like to read. It hadn’t even stopped her from becoming friends with Dean, quite by accident, while talking about their favorite classic rock bands. (They disagreed on almost everything during the classic rock conversation, but they at least both really enjoyed classic rock.)

Liv is the kind of person that refuses to be told where she’s going to fit in. She likes to decide. With Dean there was constant resistance at first, like when she introduced herself to the Winchesters. She told them her name was Olivia, though most everyone called her Liv.

Sam was always fine with calling her “Liv,” and more recently had taken to calling her “Livvy” when it was just the two of them. However, Dean refused to call her anything other than “Olivia,” and it caused a strange amount of tension because he did it so deliberately.

While she rode in the back seat of the Impala one night, she overheard Sam ask Dean under his breath why he wouldn’t just call her the name she preferred.

Refusing to take his eyes off the road, Dean grunted roughly: “She won’t stick around, so why nickname her?”

Since Liv clearly ended up “sticking around,” however, Dean eventually shortened her name down to just “O,” and on occasion “Olive” when he wanted to piss her off. He was the only person to ever call her either name and the irony that Dean was the one who ended up with a special nickname for Liv was not lost on either of them.

The unnamed but clear strain between Liv and Dean was ever-present, but she took it on as a challenge. She found a way to set herself up as a fixture in the Winchesters’ world. Even though she was loud and opinionated, liked to belt show tunes or sometimes listen to the latest bad pop music, and preferred Journey and Boston to Zeppelin and Pink Floyd, she was still able to fit herself in. And she was glad because if too many weeks went by without seeing Sam (sometimes referred to by Liv in her own mind as “my Sam”), she found herself feeling more lonely than she ever had while hunting on her own before she had met him.

Since the night (and morning) Liv and Sam slept together, when their relationship took an inescapable turn, things got pretty complicated. It was a week before they were able to have another pocket of time alone together while Dean ran his usual case errands. She and Sam hadn’t discussed anything about what sleeping together meant since it happened, and Liv had started to think that he must have regretted crossing the line with her. She had almost decided to begin the process of mourning and moving on from the idea that they would actually be _together_.

The fact that Dean left them alone made her uncomfortable for the first time ever, as she faced the awkward task of pretending she wasn’t torn up about Sam’s detachment. As the door shut behind Dean, Liv started quickly rambling about the case to fill the silence while Sam stared blankly through the blinds. It drove her a little crazy to see that even as she was talking, Sam didn’t seem to register what she was saying, as if he wasn’t even listening. He just continued watching the parking lot through the window. Did he so badly not want to be alone with her that he’d rather watch the gravel crunch under new hotel patrons?

"So… it’s possible we’re dealing with…." she began, as she feigned flipping through a book, turning away from him so he couldn’t see the awkward strain of her face while she pretended to act normal. She didn’t even know what she was saying. She just didn’t want to allow even a second of awkwardness where Sam might realize that she wasn’t thinking about this hunt. She was thinking about him. She was thinking about the last time they were alone, how he had held her, how they were as close as they could possibly be. She was thinking of wanting to be doing that rather than researching, and she was thinking of how badly she wanted him to be thinking of that, too.

All of these thoughts made her incredibly frustrated and angry with herself, so she continued rambling about that book with her back to him to cover all of the crazy going on in her head. She was in the middle of a sentence when she felt Sam’s hand grip her shoulder and spin her around into an enthusiastic kiss.

She hadn’t realized that Sam’s preoccupation with the window was making sure Dean and the Impala were well out of sight.

She was so startled by this unexpected turn of events that she made a sharp cry into his mouth as he descended upon her. Embarrassment washed over her for a second until she felt the smile on his lips. It charged her, and with more force than she had intended, she threw the useless book in her hands to the floor and flung her arms around Sam Winchester. He answered by picking her up in one swift motion and hurriedly carried her to the bed.

The fever from that first time they were together had returned. Nothing else mattered to Liv except having Sam’s hands all over her, and he was perfectly happy to oblige. Before she knew it, Liv had lost her shirt and was working on her jeans while Sam kissed every part of her upper body. It was difficult for her to catch her breath in the craze of going so quickly from uncomfortably covering her awkwardness to being sprawled underneath Sam on the bed, but even breathing didn’t seem that important to her at the time. When she was finally able to stop fumbling with the zipper on her jeans and be free of them, she wrapped her arms and legs around him as tight as she could. They flipped over so that Liv was on top, balancing across Sam’s lap.

Liv’s favorite thing to do was help Sam pull off his shirt. Everything between them had been frantic, but when they got to that part, she slowed him down so she could feel every ripple in his stomach and chest. She moved her hands up and over his body until she could tear his shirt off over his head and throw it behind him. Her arms laced around his neck as she drew her body right up against him. He held her tight against his chest in return as she stared into his eyes. This pause allowed them both to sober up from the high of each other, just for a moment.

Liv’s breathing was almost embarrassingly heavy, at least she thought so. Sobering was a bad idea, because it was allowing doubt to creep into her mind. Sam’s brows pulled together in concern and he reached one hand up to brush a strand of hair away from Liv’s face. “What’s wrong?” he whispered.

Liv had hoped her worry had not been obvious, but as intuitive as Sam was, there was no chance he wouldn’t notice while she was that close to him. She sighed in surrender. “Are we just… ? What is this?”

Sam shifted slightly so he was sitting up completely. Liv stayed in his lap and stared into his face expectantly, and she suddenly felt very small and self conscious. She couldn’t figure out what his expression meant and she abruptly became very aware that she was mostly naked, sitting on top of one of the most gorgeous men she’d ever met, and if his answer wasn’t what she wanted, this could turn out to be one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. She immediately regretted slowing down and pausing, allowing a moment to ask such an incredibly stupid question.

"I hadn’t actually… I don’t know," Sam responded, finally, which was a much better answer than what Liv had expected. He looked back attentively.

"Is this just what we do now? Research alone time booty call…?" She laughed through the end of her sentence because it was probably the dumbest thing she had ever said, but her ridiculous insecurity that this could even be slightly true made her ask it.

Luckily it cracked Sam up. He shook his head with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss her softly. “I feel good when I’m with you. I feel… light. I feel …clear??” He paused because he knew it sounded odd so he searched for a way to further explain himself. Liv noted that the crinkle above his nose was working overtime. ”I’ve gone through a lot in the last few years. I’m not generally known to be good, most of the time. But being around you makes me feel that.”

Liv could feel herself begin to smile completely by accident.

"I like you. I like being with you," he continued. "You make me feel like I still have something to offer…" As he said the last few words, his eyes fell to looking at the bedspread instead of at her, like he meant them when he thought them, but saying them out loud made him doubt them. It broke Liv’s heart in a way she did not expect, to see him this way. A heavy compassion welled up inside of her chest.

Liv placed her hands on either side of his face and tenderly made him look back up into her eyes. “Sam,” she muttered, “you are everything.”

She knew that it didn’t completely make sense, but that was all she knew to say, because it was the truest thing to her at that moment. And besides the fact that out of context it probably wouldn’t have seemed very romantic to an outsider, it seemed to make sense to Sam, too. He gathered her up in his arms and crushed her right against him in a powerful embrace and held her there for many minutes until she started kissing his neck, which lead to where they were headed originally, anyway.

Afterward they were getting dressed quickly with the knowledge that Dean would be coming back soon.

"So," Liv asked, with a grin. "What should we tell Dean?"

To this, Sam had a strange response. Being with Liv was a comfort to Sam, however, factoring Dean into the equation gave him unexpected anxiety. He reacted like he was seeing or hearing things, and he grabbed his left hand in a very specific spot and squeezed down as though he was trying to refocus or drown whatever it was out. It looked to Liv just like what she had seen the first time she had barged in on him in the hotel room the week before. Eventually Sam would explain that this happened often, more often than Liv realized, and it was a reaction to trauma from an enormous job from years before.

Liv gripped Sam by the shoulders and waited through whatever it was Sam was hearing and seeing until Sam’s eyes focused back on her. Once he was able to let his hands fall to his sides he said, “I don’t know how to tell Dean about the two of us.” Guilt pulled his brows together and he finished with, “And, I’m not in the best state of mind to figure out how to just yet.”

He reached down and caressed her cheek as an apology, but Liv took his hand from her face and pulled it to her lips.She placed a kiss right on the spot that Sam had clutched during his fit. “Then I guess he won’t know for now,” she declared simply. And that was that.

She wasn’t the kind of person who liked to be told where she fits, but for some reason, when Sam requested anything of her, she couldn’t find a way to resist. There was something about the sincerity Sam oozed from his pores that convinced her that she could live with being a secret if that’s what was best for Sam. She knew it wouldn’t be forever.

*****

 _All that to say that Liv was propped up against the headboard of the bed in her El Paso, Texas hotel room, with her books and laptop sprawled out just like normal,_ except now she also had one, Sam Winchester, draped across her, sleeping soundly. His head rested just under her chin, against her chest, and rose and fell with her breathing. His arms were wrapped around her middle; the one beneath her caught in between the pillow and the small of her back sort of put a kink in her posture, but she didn’t mind. The rest of his body was curved around her in a way that made him look like a giant child holding a teddy bear as he slept. If not for the fact that his feet were nearly hanging off the end of the bed in this position, she’d swear this is how he must have looked when he napped as a child.

As you can imagine, it isn’t easy to research anything with an enormous man draped across your torso, but Liv found a way to deal with that. With her laptop haphazardly balancing on her legs, and one hand typing the information into the search bar, she was able to achieve the same process as usual, just a little slower. And as long as Sam didn’t readjust in his sleep, the book she had teetering on his back would stay put for her to check her notes when she needed.

The hand that was not typing on the laptop rested in Sam’s hair, smoothing it down away from his forehead. Some times she’d get distracted and her other hand would find its way up to touch Sam, too. Then she’d sit and cradle his face, and fuss over his hair, and turn her head slightly to the side to rest her head on his, and with her lips just over his ear, she’d whisper sweet things to him he wouldn’t remember when he woke. Things like “you’re beautiful” and “you’re my favorite” and other things that she found to be equally too embarrassing and too silly to actually say straight to him while he was awake. Luckily Sam already knew she thought these things.

As little as Sam tended to sleep at night, these middle-of-the-job naps were really important to Liv. Even though it slowed her job down considerably, she saw her job as being a pillow for Sam Winchester as nearly as important as researching lore, because otherwise Sam would be strung out and exhausted when he joined her and Dean on the hunt. Sam told her that he had nightmares that kept him from being rested at night when he would try to sleep, but that for some reason, it was much easier for him to truly sleep when he was with her. There were a few times Liv had to shake Sam out of something terrifying during his naps, but for the most part, he was able to cuddle up next to Liv and sleep favorably nearly every time.

Dean was out getting food and questioning victims in the local case they were dealing with. Liv and Sam had found a way to get alone time for nearly every job since they had slept together the first time. Since Dean had never been very interested in researching, and Liv and Sam both enjoyed it, Dean never minded that he was the one left to run around town doing things. He preferred it that way. However, the fact that Dean had been acting more awkward than normal around her and Sam as their pockets of alone time became longer and more frequent hadn’t escaped Liv, and _she was pretty sure he suspected something anyways_.

Liv strained to finish typing one last thing, turned to highlight something in her notes, and then closed the book that had been resting against Sam’s back and set it aside with a book mark hanging out of it. She was done getting the information she needed, and now all she had to do was wait for the call from Dean that said he was headed back to the hotel with the info he got from talking to the civilians around town. And hopefully some food.

She kicked the laptop to the side and adjusted under the weight of Sam Winchester. She looked down at this beautiful man that enveloped her and placed her lips against his hair and kissed him over and over again. She would have preferred that Sam not nap this time, but she never had the heart to wake him before Dean called when he was sleeping so well. Even though she’d much rather be doing _other_ things.

To pass the time, she grabbed the phone to click through some old messages when, unexpectedly, the hotel room door flew open.

Liv was so startled she actually threw the phone up in the air. There stood Dean frozen in his tracks, holding the key card, a few bags of take-out, and 3 drinks. Because he was carrying so much, one of the take out bags was in his mouth, but that didn’t obscure the incredibly Dean expression on his face at seeing Sam and Liv.

Liv looked up from underneath the sleeping Sam helplessly, and she would have been aghast if she didn’t find the way Dean was looking from her to Sam and from Sam back to her so funny.The take-out bag in Dean’s mouth slipped out and dropped to the ground as his mouth began to fall open, but before he could say anything, Liv clapped her pointer finger over her mouth to shush him. Liv thought Dean’s eyes were as wide as they could get, but she was wrong. They seemed to both narrow and widen at the same time at the sight of Liv trying to shush him.

Their eyes were locked on one another’s as Sam slept on blissfully ignorant of the exchange. Liv was not only working to keep a straight face to win this stare-off with Dean, but to also keep herself from bursting out laughing and waking Sam. Her arms went up into an over exaggerated shrug as she continued to stare right back into Dean’s glare. Just when she was sure a vein was going to pop in Dean’s face, he jerked out of the doorway into the hall and slammed the door shut behind him.

Liv sat stunned for a second, taking in what had just happened and wondering how exactly she was going to deal with whatever was going to come next.


End file.
